


Where can you find such an affectionate hyung?

by Yulaty



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: “จะหาคนที่ดูแลนายดีขนาดนี้ได้ที่ไหนอีกเนี่ย”





	Where can you find such an affectionate hyung?

คืนวันศุกร์นี้ก็ยังคงเหมือนเดิม ไม่มีอะไรต่างจากที่เคยเป็น  
คิมแทดงยังคงใช้เวลาหลังเลิกเรียนวันศุกร์อยู่ในห้องพักเหมือนอย่างเคย ใช่ว่าไม่มีเพื่อนชวนไปไหน เขาได้รับคำชวนอยู่บ้าง บางทีจากพี่แดเนียล บางทีจากพี่แทฮยอน แต่ทุกคำขอก็เป็นอันต้องถูกปฏิเสธไปด้วยเหตุผลว่าตารางเรียนช่วงสายถึงบ่ายกินพลังงานสำหรับการใช้ชีวิตของเขาไปเกือบหมดแล้ว แทบไม่มีเหลือให้พาสังขารตัวเองไปไหนต่อ

แทดงหลับไปบนโซฟาอย่างคนหมดสภาพ แล้วตื่นขึ้นมาเพราะแรงเขย่าตัว เขานึกก่นด่าตัวเองในใจก่อนเป็นอย่างแรกเมื่อความปวดเมื่อยกล้ามเนื้อแล่นตรงสู่สมอง เขาถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ ลืมตาขึ้น แล้วก็ต้องหรี่ลงเพราะแสงจ้า เห็นร่างคนปลุกราง ๆ อีกฝ่ายไม่ใช่ใครที่ไหนไกลเลย แต่เป็นคนที่อาศัยอยู่ร่วมชายคามาเกือบปีแล้วนี่เอง

“ผมสั่งพิซซ่ามาอะ พี่กินเปล่า” เด็กชายเจ้าของเรือนผมสีไลแลคผู้อายุน้อยกว่าแทดงราวหนึ่งปีและมีกล่องพิซซ่าอยู่ในมือทิ้งตัวนั่งข้างเขา มืออีกข้างที่ว่างจับชิ้นแป้งสามเหลี่ยมยัดเข้าปากหมดทั้งชิ้น แทดงมองกิริยานั้นอย่างนึกแปลกใจและสงสัยอย่างอดรนทนไม่ได้ คิมดงฮันทำไอ้ที่เพิ่งทำไปได้ยังไงกันนะ มีหลุมดำอยู่ข้างในตัวหรือเปล่า คิดไปเรื่อยเปื่อยแล้วก็หยิบพิซซ่ามาทานบ้างก่อนมันจะอันตรธานไปหมด

ดงฮันหยิบรีโมตมาเปิดทีวี เรานั่งดูละครด้วยกันไปพลางระหว่างทานมื้อเย็น หลังพิซซ่าและไก่ทอดหมดเกลี้ยงแล้วแทดงก็อาสาเป็นคนจัดการซากอารยธรรมทั้งหลายเอง แต่ก่อนลุกไปเขาก็หยิบทิชชู่สองสามแผ่นขึ้นมา เช็ดมุมปากที่เลอะซอสของคนข้างตัว

“จะหาคนที่ดูแลนายดีขนาดนี้ได้ที่ไหนอีกเนี่ย” แทดงบ่นอย่างไม่จริงจังนัก แล้วก็เจ้าเด็กตรงหน้าก็ทำแก้มป่อง “ทำไมต้องหาด้วย มีพี่แล้วไง”

เจ้าของชื่อหัวเราะด้วยความเอ็นดู ถึงจะอายุยี่สิบปีและมีส่วนสูงกว่าร้อยแปดสิบเซนติเมตรแต่คิมดงฮันก็ชอบทำตัวเป็นเด็กอายุเลขหลักเดียวอยู่เสมอ ๆ จะสมวัยก็แต่ตอนที่ได้ทำการแสดงทั้งร้องทั้งเต้นไม่ว่าจะเพียงลำพังหรือมีคนดู ไม่ว่าจะในห้องซ้อมหรือบนเวทีเท่านั้นแหละ

เขาลุกเอากล่องไปพับแล้วทิ้งใส่ถุงขยะที่ใกล้ล้น หลังเช็ดโต๊ะและจัดการทุกอย่างเสร็จคงต้องเอาออกไปทิ้ง แทดงคิดในใจ มือจับผ้าผืนเล็กชุบน้ำบิดหมาดแล้วเดินกลับไปหาอีกคนที่นั่งกอดหมอนจ้องจอแอลซีดีอย่างตั้งใจเหมือนกำลังอ่านสไลด์เรียน

 

“เอ้อ เดี๋ยวฉันจะเอาขยะไปทิ้งนะ”

ดงฮันยืดตัว ละความสนใจจากละครมากระพริบตาปริบ ๆ “ไปด้วย ผมอยากไปมินิมาร์ท” ว่าจบก็วิ่งตึงตังไปหยิบกระเป๋าสตางค์ สวมรองเท้า แล้วพาตัวเองมาอยู่ข้างแทดง

หลังทิ้งขยะเสร็จเรียบร้อยเราเดินข้างกันต่อไปราวสองร้อยเมตร ดงฮันทำให้เขาแปลกใจอีกแล้ว เพิ่งทานอาหารไปเมื่อกี๊แท้ ๆ แต่ก็ยังกวาดขนมจากชั้นลงมาเต็มตระกร้า แทดงถอนใจ เดินตามเงียบ ๆ เขายังง่วง กลับห้องไปคงอาบน้ำแล้วนอน

หลังรูมเมตจัดการจ่ายเงินเสร็จเรียบร้อยแล้วแทดงก็อาสาหยิบบางส่วนมาถือไว้เป็นการช่วงเหลือ ดงฮันยิ้มกว้างจนตาปิด หยิบกระป๋องน้ำอัดลมขึ้นมาดื่มระหว่างทางเดินกลับ มีลมพัดนิดหน่อย ตอนนี้เป็นฤดูใบไม้ร่วง อากาศดี ทำเอาอยากจะเดินเรื่อย ๆ เผื่อว่าจะมีความคิดดี ๆ เข้ามาในหัว แทดงนึกในใจ หันไปหาคนข้างตัวที่ฮึมฮัมเพลงอยู่ในลำคอ แล้วก็หยุดเท้า

“ดงฮัน”

อีกฝ่ายหันมาตามเสียงเรียก ทำหน้างุนงงแล้วก็หลับตาลงเมื่อเขายื่นมือไปหา หยิบเศษใบไม้ที่ไม่รู้เข้าไปติดผมได้ยังไงหรือติดอยู่ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ออก

“จะหาคนที่ดูแลผมดีขนาดนี้ได้ที่ไหนอีกเนี่ย” ดงฮันพูดทวนล้อประโยคที่แทดงกล่าวในห้อง ต้นฉบับทำได้แค่เพียงหัวเราะ เขาไม่ได้ย้อนกลับอย่างที่ดงฮันทำในห้อง ประโยคที่ว่า _ทำไมต้องหาด้วย มีฉันแล้วไง_ ถูกเก็บไป แทดงมีปฏิกิริยาเพียงแค่ตบหลังให้อีกฝ่ายเดินต่อ

เรากลับเข้ามาอยู่ในห้อง ดงฮันเก็บขนมเข้าที่หมดเรียบร้อยแล้วส่วนเขากำลังจะเข้าไปอาบน้ำในตอนที่เด็กชายเจ้าของดวงตาและแก้มกลม ๆ ดูน่าบีบน่าขยำกล่าวประโยคหนึ่งออกมา

“ผมลองคิดดูแล้ว สรุปว่าก็ไม่รู้ว่าจะหาได้ที่ไหนเหมือนกัน แต่ไม่หาแล้ว มีพี่แทดงคนเดียวก็พอแล้ว”

แทดงแสร้งทำเป็นกลอกตา ยื่นมือไปเล่นผมของคนตัวสูงกว่าแล้วเลี้ยวเข้าไปในห้องน้ำ  
ทีแรกเขาคิดว่าคำพูดนั้นไม่ได้พิเศษมากมาย แต่นึกถึงการขบปากตัวเองอย่างคนประหม่าและสีหน้าที่เข้มกว่าปกติขึ้นมานั่นแล้วก็ นะ

คิมแทดงพบว่าตัวเขากำลังเขิน

_ทำไมมันน่ารักนักวะ_

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> hashtag: #yulatyfic  
> A/N: ยังไม่มีใครเขียนฟิคคู่นี้จริงดิ? /เพิ่งลื่นตกบ่วงมาสามสี่วัน...


End file.
